Amores epistolares
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: Digamos que te asignan un trabajo en el instituto; digamos que tu trabajo es mandarte correspondencia con un 'idiota' de un país vecino. Digamos que tus amigos piensan que tu 'idiota' amigo por correspondencia es horriblemente...bueno, 'idiota'. Y aún así cada tarde, abres tu bandeja de entrada como si guardara los secretos de tu felicidad. / DenNor, AU humano.
1. Impresiones y aversiones

**/** Hoola ~

Vengo con...Un DenNor. Jaja, ¿no os lo esperabais, eh? ...Soy tan jodidamente predecible que doy asco. Esta historia será más larga que mis queridos relatos cortos- Sí, tendrá capítulos, y una trama, y cosas así como un principio, nudo y desenlace. Me siento profesional.

*** Es un AU. Por lo tanto uso nombres humanos. Y no me gusta que Noruega se comporte como una niña vergonzosa de cinco años ~ Yo sólo aviso. ***

Eeeen fin, el capítulo es corto, pero se alargará a medida que pase el tiempo, palabra de honor.

- Género: Romance...?

- Parejas: DenNor, SuFin...Pero me gusta dar indicios de antiguos romances o pasiones de vez en cuando ~

- Advertencias: Monstruo creado por mi y un rol con una amiga que vive literalmente en la otra punta del mundo.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados de la serie APH Hetalia NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Querido Søren,_

_¿La gente aún se escribe 'querido tal' y 'querida tal pascual' ? _  
_Da igual. Bueno, me llamo Eirik Snorreson y soy un estudiante de Oslo, Noruega. Como te habrán avisado, seré tu compañero epistolar durante todo este curso. Tengo 17 años y ahora mismo estoy fingiendo que te escribo algo muy interesante sólo para que el profesor no venga a leer mi carta por encima del hombro._

_Como tampoco sé que decirte -y voy a ser honesto, me interesa muy poco este trabajo de estudios sociales-, voy a re-escribir las preguntas que nuestro __**amable y atento**__ maestro acaba de poner en la pizarra._

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Y tu comida favorita? ¿Y tu canción favorita? _

_En fin, responde pronto para que pueda terminar mi trabajo en paz._

_Atentamente,_

_Eirik._

* * *

- ...Satisfactoria - murmuró el joven noruego al releer su e-mail una vez acabado. Observó a su alrededor unos segundos, sus compañeros de clase con los ojos pegados en los monitores, tecleando frenéticamente para acabar lo antes posible y correr hacia la libertad del fin de clases. Esa libertad que Eirik iba a saborear de un segundo a otro, una vez hiciera un simple _'click'_ en el botón de enviar.

- Da pena -le dijo una voz cortante a su lado. Berwald se sostenía las gafas con una mano mientras se inclinaba hacia el ordenador portátil de su compañero, cotilleando sobre la '_carta_' que estaba a punto de ser enviada a ese ente desafortunado llamado '_Søren_'.

Eirik frunció los labios.

- Es perfecta -contraatacó el más bajito, apartando a su amigo de su mesa con toda sus fuerzas mientras le daba al botón de envío. Listo-. Já. Ahora soy libre, y antes que tu.

- Yo 'cabé hac' siglos -replicó con malicia el sueco, su fuerte acento patinando sobre las palabras mientras cerraba su portátil y lo metía en su funda. Una silenciosa carrera fue iniciada en ese momento; Eirik guardaba sus cosas a toda prisa, Berwald aceleraba sus movimientos para terminar antes. Aproximadamente dos microsegundos después, ambos escandinavos se pusieron en pie, mochilas en la espalda y frías miradas posadas la una sobra la otra, clamando una dudosa victoria.

- Señores Snorreson y Oxenstierna, ¿les puedo preguntar a dónde se dirigen? -inquirió una voz exasperada. Tal vez porque su figura autoritaria tenía un efecto mínimo e insignificante ante las 30 hormonas con patas de esa clase. Sí, era el profesor.

- Acabamos -respondió el noruego primero, simplista como un ladrillo-. Así que ya nos vamos, ¿no?

El maestro los observó con la desconfianza digna de una madre acostumbrada a la frase 'No, yo no me comí todo el chocolate' de su hijo, mas apartó su cuerpo de la puerta para dar paso a sus alumnos.

Inmediatamente, los dos compañeros salieron del aula, suspiros de alivio al saber que ese era el final del día y el comienzo de una tarde llena de deberes que, en realidad, no se pondrían a hacer hasta las 12 de la noche. Seamos sinceros.

- Vaya idiotez de trabajo -comentó casualmente el noruego, las instrucciones de éste aún en la mano.

Berwald se encogió de hombros.

- A mi m' gusta-

- Porque no tienes amigos y ahora vas a poder hablar regularmente con alguien en otro país -se burló Eirik, sacándole al más alto una mirada herida y molesta. Eso le encantaba. Molestar a alguien con quien tenía suficiente confianza como para insultarle sin que se ofendiese. Bueno, sin que se ofendiese demasiado.

- 'res un idiota -le espetó el otro cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida del colegio, dirigiéndose hacia la parada del autobús.

- Ja -respondió simplista el acusado, una mirada divertida podía adivinarse en su rostro.

Berwald y Eirik eran...por así decirlo, _amigos_. Esa clase de amigos que se juntaban, no por interés, sino para no estar solos. Ambos tenían la peculiaridad de ser bastante antisociales, fríos en el tema de la expresividad y casi ni se les entendía cuando hablaban. Berwald, por su acento; Eirik, por sus frases cortas y demasiado simplistas, o bien por su magistral forma de insultar sin perjurar. Según él, todo un arte.

El sueco se había mudado a Noruega con su familia cuando tenía diez años, y casualmente terminó en la misma clase que su ahora mencionado 'amigo'. Desde entonces, se juntaban, peleaban y competían, casi siempre en un silencio frío que ponía incómodos a los demás, pero que a ambos divertía inmensamente. Se entendían. Y eso bastaba, al menos por ahora.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, ambos evitaban mirar al otro por largo rato, pensando casi al unísono que, tal vez, _quizás_, sería entretenido tener a alguien más como amigo. Alguien más...explosivo, feliz, con ansias de fiesta y de comerse el mundo. Alguien con ideas alocadas capaz de arrastrar a los dos adolescentes fuera de su mundo durante un rato y mostrarles que sí, se podía ser irresponsable e idiota a sus diecisiete años.

- ¿A ti qui'én t' tocó? -preguntó el sueco, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Eirik sacó de su bolsillo un papel con aires aburridos y comenzó a leer con la más monótona voz que se le pudo ocurrir.

- _Søren Densen. 18 años, último año de instituto. Copenhague, Dinamarca_ -recitó-. Hasta aquí todo normal. Lo mejor viene ahora. Su propia descripción: _"Heeeej, ¡es tu día de suerte! Ni sé cómo te llamas, ni de dónde eres, ¡pero ahora me tienes de amigo por toda la vida!"_ ...Y aquí dibujó una carita feliz con un ojo amorfo. _"¡Pregunta tooooodo lo que quieras, pero después yo te voy a preguntar también de todo! Si eres chica, hasta el color de tus braguitas."_ ...Y aquí creo que dibujó una carita pervertida. Qué asco de tipo. _"Jaja, nooo, ¡es broooma! Que tengas un buen día y, ¡ESCRÍBEME PROOONTOOO!"_

Una vez finalizada la recitación, Eirik suspiró y miró a su compañero.

- Me da dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera le conozco. Me da pena por todo su curso. Tener que aguantar a alguien así...

Berwald puso los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo ajeno.

- No juzgues sin conoc'r -le riñó-. Tal vez él tampoc' tiene amigos...

- Y ya veo por qué.

- ...Imbécil.

* * *

- ¡Todavía no me ha mandado nada! -chilló en desesperación infantil Søren, sentado en el suelo del patio del instituto con su teléfono en la mano. Buscaba un mensaje nuevo entre su bandeja de entrada, refrescando la página una y otra y otra _y otra_ **Y OTRA** vez en el pobre y maltratado celular.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada. Søren era genial, simpático, atento...pero tan infantil y cabezota que a veces se juntaban para planear su asesinato.

Bueno, no tanto así, pero casi.

Tino, compañero de casi por vida del danés frustrado, se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Søren, la profesora dijo que entre hoy y mañana íbamos a comenzar a recibir e-mails...A lo mejor tu compañero o compañera aún no ha tenido tiempo de responderte -razonó mientras gesticulaba con las manos calmadamente. Sin embargo, sus razonamientos se fueron a la mie- digo, a la basura cuando Norill, la noruega que ambos habían adoptado como amiga y casi hermana pequeña, respondió con fría maldad.

- O tal vez leyó tu descripción y murió. De risa.

Søren dejó escapar un quejidito y le puso un puchero a su amiga, ojos de perrito abandonado que intentaban crear una culpabilidad inexistente en la otra.

- Norill, no me ayudas -se quejó el finlandés, exasperado.

- No pretendía ayudar.

El danés miró a uno, luego al otro, realmente no oyendo la conversación. Ambos habían comenzado a discutir sobre '_la maldad y crueldad_' de una, y la _'ingenuidad estúpida'_ del otro, mientras él sólo pensaba en su futuro nuevo o nueva amigo/a.

Recordaba que, apenas la maestra había descrito el trabajo, Søren había dejado de lado la construcción de lápices en su mesa para prestar atención extrema. Al parecer, les sería asignado un amigo por correspondencia...O sea, alguien de otro país con quién se mandarían e-mails constantemente y hablarían sobre sus cosas y sus gustos, y sus sueños y...Al danés se le había formado una enorme sonrisa en la cara, fantaseando sobre la felicidad que le daría poder 'hablar' con alguien de cualquier parte del mundo.

Y con esos aires felices, rellenó la ficha que le habían dado con sus datos. Nombre, e-mail, edad, país, pequeña descripción...Fue el primero en acabar, sorprendiendo a la profesora, que lo miró desde detrás de sus gafas con ojos escépticos. No todos los días Søren Densen se ponía a trabajar diligentemente...

Pero ahora todo su mundo de fantasía de desmoronaba. Al parecer, su futuro amigo/a no respondía. O tardaba mucho. O tal vez, como Norill decía, él lo/la había asustado con su ridícula descripción...Nah, imposible, había sido super _mega_ **ultra** simpático. ¿Quién encontraría su descripción ridícula?

Con renovada confianza, y sosteniendo a Norill con una mano para que no se lanzara a arañarle la cara a Tino -al parecer, la discusión había subido de tono-, sacó de nuevo su celular y refrescó su cuenta de Hotmail por decimoquinta vez. Pero esta vez, esta vez, fue diferente.

- TENGO UN E-MAIL -gritó como si no hubiera mañana, sobresaltando a sus amigos y acabando de cuajo con la absurda pelea.

Rápidamente, Søren abrió el mensaje y leyó con rapidez. Y luego volvió a leer. Y luego ladeó la cabeza como un perrito confundido y volvió a leer las palabras, para ver si cambiaban, o tenían algún mensaje oculto.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Tino, curioso ante la reacción ajena.

- Déjame ver -exigió la noruega, quitándole el teléfono y leyendo el e-mail de la discordia junto con el finlandés. Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño ligeramente y miraron al danés, que parecía algo desinflado.

- Qué tipo más...desagradable -se atrevió a comentar Tino.

- Es algo _bastante_ honesto -casi halagó Norill.

Søren se rascó el mentón durante unos segundos, intentando que su desilusión no lo tirara por los suelos. Aún así, ya estaba poniendo carita de puchero.

- A lo mejor...no tiene amigos y...¿no sabe escribir e-mails?

- Tal vez el pobre tiene una indigestión y por eso escribió esto...

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Eso debía ser. Pobre '_Eirik Snorreson_', quien quiera que fuese. Guardarían un minuto de silencio en sus cabezas por sus indispuestos intestinos.

* * *

**/** Meeee olvidé de decir que las **Fem!Nordicas** van a salir como personajes secundarios por aquí y por allí, porque las ADORO y porque tenemos que darle más amor a las mujeres. Las tenemos olvidadas, ¡y eso no puede ser! *vivan las mujeres!*

Eso. Tomad esto como una introducción a la idea general. Es malo, lo reconozco, pero me da una pereza mundial re escribir todo por tercera vez, así que intentaré escribir mejor y con más inspiración el segundo capítulo. Que digo, LO HARÉ.

Adiós, adiós ~


	2. Colores discriminados

**/** OLVIDAD LO QUE OS DIJE-

Si leísteis el comentario sobre mi_ 'pequeño' hiatus_, borradlo de vuestras cabecitas. Me aburrí y terminé el segundo capítulo.

**-Advertencia:** Algo que quería comentar es que esto se irá subiendo de tono a medida que avance. Si no os gusta el material R-M, entonces vamos a tener un problemita...

A ver si os gusta...Personalmente, yo no estoy muy satisfecha y pido perdón por eso.

* * *

**~ Contundencia y colores discriminados ~ **

- Este tipo se droga con repelente de mosquitos.

Eirik pestañeaba delante del monitor en su clase de Estudios Sociales, la casi siempre expresión medio muerta ahora torcida en una especie de mueca que mostraba sorpresa, molestia y puede que un toque de 'Lo veo, pero no lo creo.'

Berwald, por su parte, le observó unos segundos por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

- ¿Mm? -fue toda su pregunta. En vez de contestarle, el noruego giró un poco su portátil para que su amigo pudiese leer el nuevo e-mail que acababa de recibir.

* * *

_HEEEEJ EIRIK!_

_Aquí Søren al habla!_

_Jaja, tío, que aburrido eres con las cartas! xDD Cómo se pronuncia tu apellido? Snoresosososon? Snoorrrreerosoron? _

_Jajajajaja, 'compañero epistolar' ¿Me estás proponiendo...1313? ;)_

_Es broooOOoOOOoma! Yo tengo 18 años (soooy mayoor, jaja) y vivo an Copenhague, pero, adivina qué!? Nací en Oslo! Mi madre es de ahí ;) Ahora tenemos algo en común!_

_Aaa ver a ver... mi color favorito es el ROJOOO. Como la bandera de mi país! Y me gusta cualquier cosa que se pueda comer y no sea sueco! Mi canció favorita? Tengo muchaaaas! The Danish way to Rock, de Nephew es muy buena, la conoces?_

_Ahora me toca a mi! Tienes amigos? Cómo se llaman? Si no los tienes, ahora yo soy tu amigo! Eeeh, tienes novi ? Sales de fiesta? Cuál es tu bebida favorita?_

_NooOOoos vemos!_

_Søren ;D_

_P/D: si tienes Skype podríamos hablar más seguido!_

* * *

El sueco parpadeó un poco ante el mensaje, y lo leyó unas cuantas veces para poder entender todo. Aún así, se le escapaban conceptos.

- ¿Qué 's '1313'? ¿Y por qué 'scribe como si...?

- ¿Cómo si se hubiera fumado algo? Ni idea. Es danés -contestó con frialdad aplastante Eirik, quién volvió a girar el monitor hacia su lado y contempló la atrocidad que ese tal Søren acababa de enviarle. Murmurando por lo bajo, lo cualificó de _'irritantemente molesto y estúpidamente descerebrado_'. Valga la redundancia.

- Mm...'unque es verdad que tu mensaje era 'burrido...-comentó con cierta malicia Berwald, mientras tecleaba su propia carta con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Pudo oír la protesta de Eirik en ese mismo segundo, junto con el argumento de que él al menos utilizaba correctamente los signos de puntuación y no violaba a base de sobre-uso a los pobres e indefensos emoticonos.

- Dioses...¿Y si le pido al profesor que me cambie de pareja? ¡Claramente esto es indignante! ¿Cómo se supone que puedo llegar a realizar un trabajo correctamente si mi compañero carece de seriedad y no es capaz de escribir dos palabras seguidas con formalidad- ?

- Señor Snorreson, molesta a los demás estudiantes. Debo pedirle que guarde silencio -dijo una voz con marcada molestia detrás de él. Oh, el profesor. ¡Aquel ser causante de su terrible desgracia! El noruego suspiró, reprimiendo un comentario sarcástico que seguramente lo llevaría de una patada a dirección.

- Injusticia -murmuró por lo bajo mientras el maestro se marchaba y él quedaba frente al ordenador, enfrentándose a lo que consideraba un suplicio...¡Y pensar que aún le quedaba un año!

* * *

- Um...¿Søren? -preguntó la tímida vocecita de Tino, mientras su mirada corría inquieta del ordenador a la cara de su amigo danés. Se mordía un labio insistentemente y tironeaba con ambas manos de su jersey.

Estaba nervioso.

Ajeno a los síntomas del joven finlandés, el apelado tenía la cara apoyada contra la mesa de la biblioteca, y su portátil descansaba unos centímetros más adelante. Con un sólo dedo y sin siquiera mirar, refrescaba diligentemente la página del correo electrónico a base de torturar la tecla Enter. _**Otra vez**_.

- Mmm... -fue la única respuesta coherente que el escandinavo logró proporcionarle al menor, que ya comenzaba a comerse las uñas.

- ¡Søren! ¿Puedes...um...puedes decirme qué contesto...? -insistió Tino.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el danés, levantando la cabeza un poco para mirar a su amigo sin entender.

- ¡Que me ayudes! -le chilló, golpeándolo con su estuche y mostrándole el e-mail que le había enviado hacía unos minutos su compañero residente en Noruega.

Søren parpadeó varias veces, aún en el mundo filosófico de los '_¿Por qué será ese tal Eirik tan lento en contestar?_' y los más que típicos en su persona '_¿Esa chica de la mesa de al lado me acaba de guiñar el ojo a mi o al imbécil de atrás_?'.

Sin embargo, y aunque la chica de al lado realmente valía la pena, el adolescente tenía una regla: primero los amigos; luego los amores. Así que hizo un soberano esfuerzo para concentrarse en la pantalla del portátil de Tino y leer lo que fuese que le habían escrito. Y en vez de hacerlo discretamente y para sus adentros, recitó con su vozarrón:

- _"Mensaje de: Ber...Berw...Berwldich"_ -frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo coño se pronuncia ese nombre? Tino, te ha tocado uno más rarito que el mío. Ehem: _"Tino. Recibí tu primer e-mail, y no, no te preocupes; no me pareciste molesto ni mucho menos sobre-entusiasta. Al contrario: comparado con el compañero epistolar que le ha tocado a mi amigo, tengo que confesar -y por favor no lo tomes a mal- que eres alguien muy encantador." _

A esto, el danés paró de leer y miró a Tino con las cejas alzadas, lo que provocó que su amigo escondiese las encendidas mejillas tras las mangas de su jersey.

- ¡Calla y sigue leyendo! -ordenó otra vez con su voz chillona. ¿¡Por qué tenía Søren que insinuar cosas con la mirada siempre!?

- Si, claro... Bueno:_ "Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no, no soy noruego. Nací en Malmö, Suecia, pero mi familia se mudó a Oslo cuando yo tenía diez años."_ ¡Es sueco! -bramó Søren, interrumpiendo la carta y sacándole la lengua al monitor, demostrando así toda su madurez-._ "Me gusta leer, tocar la guitarra y el bajo, salir con mi familia a esquiar...No sabría decirte qué más. No tengo un color favorito; de pequeño mi padre decía que si prefería un color sobre otros, los demás se sentirían tristes. Así que hoy en día no puedo elegir." _

En ese momento, el danés ya estaba leyendo la carta a carcajada pura, secándose una imaginaria lágrima y mordiéndose la lengua para que la bibliotecaria no lo echara a patadas.

- ¡Este tío es más gay que los arco iris! -dijo entre risas, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez, con la carpeta de Tino.

- ¡Te he dicho que no hagas comentarios así! A-aparte...¡eso que dice es muy bonito! -le recriminó su amigo, el puente de la nariz rojo como la bandera danesa, a conjunto de las orejas-. ¡Si no dejas de reírte de Berwald...yo...yo voy a decirle a Norill que fuiste tu el que mató a su pez!

La mueca burlona, junto con la sonrisa que se ensanchaba por todo el rostro del adolescente escandinavo, se congeló en el acto. Como un psicópata que espera encontrar el fantasma de su víctima detrás de él, Søren miró hacia todos lados y le tapó la boca al finlandés.

- ¡SHHH! ¡Si se entera, me mata! ¡Y fue un accidente! -dijo con la voz más baja que logró reunir, respirando con algo de miedo. ¡Y cómo para no tenerlo! Las patadas en la entrepierna de Norill dolían casi tanto como los golpes en el orgullo que ésta soltaba cada vez que se le ocurría sacar a relucir delante de **TODA** la clase algún momento vergonzoso de la vida del danés. Esa pequeña bruja.

Tranquilizándose, e ignorando la diminuta sonrisa manipuladora que Tino intentaba y no conseguía ocultar, el joven que temía por su vida y reputación terminó de leer la carta.

- _"¿Y tu? ¿No eres danés, verdad? Porque me has saludado con un 'Moi moi' y creo que eso es finlandés...Aunque podría estar equivocándome. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo eres? Es decir, de carácter. No intento ponerte incómodo con preguntas personales, sólo me gustaría conocerte más. ¿Podrías contarme alguna tradición del lugar del cual eres? O, no lo sé, tal vez hablar de tu familia. Espero comunicarme contigo pronto. Saludos, Ber...Ber-"_

- Berwald -corrigió el finlandés, suspirando bajito una vez hubo acabado la lectura-. Es muy tierno...

- Un pringado.

- ¡Y tan dulce! Seguro que es alguien muy sensible...

- Seguro que tiene como cincuenta granos en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa si termino fastidiándola y pide que le cambien de compañero?

- Y encima es sueco. Qué asco.

Ambos adolescentes suspiraron; uno, con un fastidio terrible reflejándose en el rostro. El otro, con el ceño algo fruncido en preocupación y las mejillas aún encendidas como carbones. Pasó aproximadamente un minuto de silencio que, por supuesto y sin necesidad de adivinar, rompió el danés.

- Planeta Tierra a Tino, ¿me reciben? Sólo escríbele lo que te salga. Este tipo dice que le caes bien, así que...No importa lo que digas, él va a tener miedo de discriminarte. Cómo a los colores -bromeó el rubio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo antes de volverse serio y apuntarlo con el dedo-. Pero si te pide fotos raras...¡ni se te ocurra! Nadie se aprovecha de mis amigos.

- ¡Søren! -protestó el 'defendido', poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aún así, no le volvió a pegar, ni mucho menos se enfadó con él. Era algo casi imposible, enojarse con Søren. Era irritante, molesto, bromeaba en los peores momentos, gritaba mucho...Pero tenía un corazón del tamaño de Rusia. Además, su instinto sobre protector lograba enternecer al finés, que simplemente le abrazó como respuesta.

- Kiitos, Søren.

* * *

- Estoy en casa.

La voz de Eirik resonó por el apartamento, recibiendo respuesta nula. Cómo habría esperado, su madre seguramente trabajaba y su hermano aún debía estar en sus últimas clases en el colegio. El noruego cantó victoria mentalmente, sacándose los zapatos mojados por la nieve y el barro en la entrada y colgando el abrigo en el perchero. Con pasos cortos y parsimoniosos, se dirigió a la cocina en uno de sus múltiples saqueos. Su madre les llamaba _'los saqueos del vikingo adolescente_', puesto que ella aseguraba que ese constante hambre que su hijo sentía era cosa de la edad.

Cargado con una bolsa de patatas y otra de palomitas dulces (había que acostumbrar el paladar al cambio brusco de sabores, pensaba Eirik), subió las escaleras con lentitud y se atrincheró en su sagrada habitación. Una vez cómodo en su escritorio, y provisto de todas las comodidades que un adolescente podría desear, abrió su portátil mientras revisaba distraído su agenda de actividades. Tenía pocos deberes, por suerte. Escribirle el correo al molesto danés era uno de ellos, lamentablemente.

Un pequeño gruñido le salió desde la parte más honda de su garganta, mientras su particularmente aburrido rostro se torcía para dejar ver una mueca de molestia.

- ¿Por qué no me tocó alguien más normal? No sé, alguien sin interés en este proyecto -cuestionó a algún dios que pudiese escuchar, minutos antes de ponerse a escribir a regañadientes.

* * *

_Hola, Søren._

_Déjame serte sincero:_

_1- Mi carta no es aburrida, es formal. ¿Por qué, te preguntarás? Porque no te conozco, y por lo tanto, no puedo tratarte como a un conocido cualquiera. Se trata de una cuestión de respeto, y sobretodo, de un registro de lenguajes. Léete un libro de Lengua, por favor._

_2- Mi apellido, 'Snorreson', se pronuncia tal y cómo se escribe. Eres danés, por lo tanto, debes de ser capaz de pronunciar un apellido noruego tan bien cómo yo. Y 'epistolar' hace referencia a nuestra relación cómo personas que sólo se conocen a través de cartas virtuales._

_3- Utiliza los signos de puntuación cómo es debido, por favor. Y deja de alternar mayúsculas y minúsculas indiscriminadamente. El uso de los emoticonos debería ser restringido en tus cartas._

_4- Tengo amigos. Sus nombres no te incumben. No, no pretendo ser amigo tuyo. Mi situación sentimental no es cosa tuya. Salgo de fiesta de vez en cuando, y mi bebida favorita es el yogur de melocotón._

_Dicho esto, espero una respuesta más coherente la próxima vez. Dejo a tu elección lo que quieras contarme en la próxima carta._

_Eirik._

_P/D: No pretendo tener conversaciones de chat contigo si es así cómo te comunicas._

* * *

- Así aprenderá -dijo sin pestañear, enviando el e-mail sin contemplaciones ni titubeos.

Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, muy dentro del noruego una pequeña y diminuta punzada de algo que no comprendía le dio un pellizco en el corazón.

* * *

**/** **Bururú ~ **

¿Noruega parece un insensible hijo de fruta, no? Si es así, he hecho bien mi trabajo. Es decir, toooodo tiene una explicación ~

Si os a gustado, ¡comentario!

Si no os a gustado, ¡comentario con crítica! Y si tenéis una idea para el siguiente capítulo, ¡mandádmela! Yo no tengo problema en considerar ideas nuevas.


End file.
